Shadilver Oneshot
by RachelTH15
Summary: Silver has something to tell Shadow, How will he react? Oneshot! Contains Yaoi and Mpreg and Random Roleplaying at the end XD


This is my first Shadilver Fanficton so no Flames, this only a OneShot, Don't like Shadilver or Mpreg then don't read it or comment at all.

Silver's POV  
Just hearing Those words, it makes me feel happy but worried because I'm afraid of how Shadow will react when I tell him what's wrong with me, I hope he doesn't leave me for Sonic or Mephiles ,I really hate going to the Hospital

End of POV

Silver walked back from the hospital, he entered his and Shadow's house walked into the living room and found Shadow asleep while cuddling a pillow on the sofa, all Silver could do was stand right next to Shadow and started to poke him

"Pss,Pss wake up Shadow." Silver whispered while poking Shadow

"Not now Maria,just give me five more minutes" Shadow Moaned

"Shadow the hedeghog you will wake up this instant" Silver shouted loudly,  
Silver shouted so loud that he nearly losed his breath.

Shadow woke up and fell of the sofa,he rubbed his eyes,stand up and finally spoke.

"You didn't have to shout at me."Shadow said

"Im sorry its just im so tired, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you whlie you were sleep" Silver replied quietly

"So what did the doctor say" Shadow asked with a concerned look on his face

"Do you remember when we made"sweet music" together two weeks ago." Silver said while thinking what he should say next

"Yes go on." Shadow replied

"Well,Im Pregnant." Sliver started to brust tears and cried loudly

Shadow walked to Silver,wiped silver's tears and hugged him.  
Silver stopped crying and looked at Shadow

"Shadow,you're not mad at me but why?" Silver asked

"Because you have gave me the greatest gift I ever wanted."Shadow said with a warm smile on his face

"What's the greatest gift have I gave you?" Silver said with a confused look on his face

"A family, with you." Shadow replied

Silver gave Shadow a warm smile, came very close to Shadow and hugged him back.

"I love you Silver."

"I love you too Shadow."  
While they were still were hugging there was only one thing that Shadow was just confused about so he broke the hug and just thought about how could this happen, Silver was a bit curious about what Shadow was thinking about.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Silver asked

"I was just thinking about how was it possible that your pregnant because it's normally the woman that can get pregnant." Shadow stated

"Well the doctor said that I was a hermaphrodite."

"A herm- what?" Shadow said tiled his head a bit

"A hermaphrodite is I think some kind a like organism that has reproductive organs normally happens with both male and female but I really don't know a lot about it?" Silver explained

"Oh." Shadow stated

Silver yawed, he was really knackered so Shadow picked him up like a groom carry's the bride and they went to bed.

8 months later….

Silver was rubbing his large baby bump while Shadow was reading the woman in black then Silver felt a pain in his stomach that was like a cramp but really painful, Silver was startled

"Shadow!" Silver cried

Shadow looked at Silver and just frozed

"What wrong Silver?"

"I think its time,I think the baby's coming!" Silver screamed while clutching on his stomach

Shadow ran to Silver picked up, put him in bed and ran back downstairs

"Don't worry Silver I will be right back I've just got to call someone who can help you." Shadow shouted

"_Hmm who can help us__." _Shadow thought

Shadow had thought about it a bit then he knew who to call

At Rachel, Radic, Streak, Cynder, Dez and Ghost

Rachel, Cynder and Dez were the only hedgehogs and war wolf in the house because Radic,Ghost and Streak were at the pub

They were watching Grown Ups and then Rachel's mobile phone starts ring her ringtone she chose which was The Wanted –Chasing the sun

"Cynder can you pause the film, I've got a phone call." Rachel asked

"Sure." Cynder replied

Cynder pause the TV and Dez wonder who is calling her.

"Who's it from?" Dez said

" It's from Shadow but I wonder what he was?" Rachel Stated

Rachel Answered it "Hi Shadow, how are you?" Rachel asked

"Rachel you have to get here this is important." Shadow shouted

"Clam down Shadow and tell me what's wrong?" Rachel replied with a clam voice

"Its Silver, he's going in labor."

Rachel just panicked just a bit

"Ok Shadow just stay upstair with Silver and me, Cynder and Dez will be there in a few minutes."

"Oh thank you Rachel." Shadow said

"No problem." Rachel replied then Rachel ended the call

Rachel switch the TV off

"Cynder get the car keys." Rachel ordered

"Why, what's wrong with Silver." Cynder asked while getting the car keys

"He's gone in labour

"WHAT!" Cynder and Dez shouted in unison

"there's no time to give me those gasped faces and lets go." Rachel cried

At Shadow and Silver

Shadow was rubbing Silver's big baby bump to calm Silver and the baby down

"Its alright Silver it will all over." Shadow spoke softly

"Well your not the one giving birth here are you." Silver snapped at Shadow

"Of course not Silver." Shadow sighed

Suddenly there was knock at the door.

"That must be Rachel, just stay clam Silver." Shadow stated

"Alright." Silver sighed

Shadow ran downstairs went to the door,opened it and saw Rachel,Cynder and Dez outside

"I'm so glad you came." Shadow stated

"Its alright Shadow." Rachel replied

"Please come in." Shadow asked

Rachel walked in the house with Cynder and Dez following her

"So Silver is upstairs right?" Dez spoke

"that is correct." Shadow stated

"then lets go upstairs then." Cynder cried

Shadow, Rachel, Cynder and Dez went upstairs and came in Shadow and Silver's bedroom

"Okay, Cynder please find some towels that you can find in bathroom and Dez please get a bowl of water." Rachel Ordered

"Yes Rachel." Cynder and Dez replied in unison

Cynder and Dez went out of the room

"So how I am doing Rachel?" Silver asked

"your absolutely doing fine Silver but you need to listen what me and Shadow are saying ok?" Rachel replied

" I will Rachel." Silver stated

5 hours later…

"AHH SHADOW THIS REALLY HURT." Silver Screamed

"Shh its alright it will over." Shadow spock

Now Silver was getting a bit irradiated now

"Almost there Silver just one more." Rachel Cried

"AHH!." Silver cried as he pushed for the last time and fell on the bed

A loud sceam had entered from the baby mouth

Silver lid his head up watching Rachel cleaning the baby so was Shadow, he was watching as well.

"Congratulations Silver here is your beautiful baby girl." Rachel said while giving Silver's baby to him

Silver and Shadow saw their pretty baby, she black fur and had the same quills like Shadow but had two quills down like Silver's and also a quill that nearly touch her nose. She stopped screaming and opened her eyes revealing her golden eyes.

"She's Prefect." Shadow spoke quietly

"So have you thought a name for her." Rachel asked

"Well I have thought of a name for her but if it is a good name." Silver said

"Whatever name you give her I'll will be okay with the name." Shadow replied

"Ok, I decide we should called her Serenity." Silver stated

"I think it's a beautiful name for her." Shadow spoke softly

The end!  
Rachel: Hope you enjoyed reading this  
Silver: Don't forget to Comment  
Italy: And Favourite this ^^  
Streak: Anyone who flames my little Sis Oneshot and she will  
block you

Shadow: Rachel doesn't own any Sonic Characters they belongs to SEGA

Iceland: so she wanted us to Roleplay at the end?

Norway: Well it is Rachel's Story

Mephiles: So she decides what she wants in this Story

Sonic: Dude it's only an OneShot

Denmark: This means its one full story

Norway: Shut it Dane

America: Whoa dude this is a long role-play lets keep talking

England, Norway, Iceland, Shadow, Mephiles and Streak: NOOOOO!

Rachel: Uhhhhh?

Denmark and Silver; it's alright Rachel just let us calm them down ok *gives me a warm smile*

Rachel: *sighs then smiles* Okay

Denmark and Silver: Alright see you later bye!

Rachel: So I will you guys next time

Italy: Ciao

Japan: Sayonara

Germany, Prussia and Austria: Auf Wiedersehen

Norway: Ha det bra

Iceland: Bless

Rachel, America and England: Bye!

LONGEST ROLEPLAY EVER!

I think I got the right word for bye in Icelandic and Norwegian

Tell me if I've got the language wrong! ^^;

Bye… for now!

P.S I don't own Hetalia, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya


End file.
